Alma Coin: Not so master spy
by Madison Mellark
Summary: Pres. Coin decided to put up hidden cameras in District 13. The photos don't look like the rebellion propo material she was hoping for...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know I should write my other Fanfics (LOL my dad's laptop said Fanfic could be replaced by FANNIES!) but I was listening to 1D and I was thinking of THG and all of a sudden my insane brain thought of Gale playing a guitar, but then that got replaced by him glaring at Peeta, and then all this came to my head….. This is in the POV of our lovely, Alma Coin!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

I turn on the projector so I can see what pictures my cameras took. You see, I had the brilliant idea to hide cameras all over District 13. They are programmed to only take pictures of Primrose, Katniss, Gale, Finnick, Haymitch and Peeta. I start the slideshow, but have to go through a few photos to get to something interesting. _Boggs falling off a ladder, me realizing the flash was on, Finnick walking, Finnick-_

Wait what? In front of me is a picture of Finnick stealing sugar cubes from the kitchen, THOSE ARE MY SUGAR CUBES! No one in 13 can have them but _ME!_ I can't believe him…. Okay now more boring pictures… _Finnick leaving with MY sugar cubes, Katniss walking to lunch, Peeta and his guards, blah blah blah… _

Yay! We're at the cafeteria! Katniss is staring sadly at Peeta…. _Awww! _Now it's Rory Hawthorne staring at Prim, who's just talking to Katniss. Even more _Awww! _Now it's Gale glaring at Peeta, who is glaring at Katniss, who is rolling her eyes at Finnick, who is holding out sugar cubes.

Lunch is over, _walking away, walking away, MORE walking away…. _Gross. Finnick is kissing Annie in the middle of an empty hall, the next has him holding her hand and going to their room… Maybe these cameras weren't such a great idea…..

Let's see, what else is on here... Oh great, it's Peeta and his insane self. Katniss walked by, and he was glaring at her, the next is him staring sadly at her, now him looking surprised, slapping himself, then he puts his hand in his hair and has a meltdown…. Why did I think it was a good idea to do this?

Now it's Haymitch begging Katniss' mother for something, probably some alcohol.

Now it's Finnick and Annie, they're walking to the command room, their hair is slightly ruffled…. _Thank goodness I didn't put cameras in their rooms._

Now it's everyone else walking to the command room. Good, I called them there, to tell them about my cameras.

I walk into the room and I notice they all look impatient. Well it's not my fault that I had to look at the photos! Well…. It technically is, but I blame Boggs!

"Finally!" Haymitch cries when I come in."I thought you were going to leave me out here with these psychopaths all day!" "Hey! I am not a psychopath!" Katniss says. "Sweetheart, you were 'mentally disoriented' and you wanted to keep the bracelet that says that." I clear my thought and they look up at me. "I sent you here to tell you there are hidden cameras all over in 13."

They all gasp and I notice Finnick and Annie blush. "I have pictures of what you have been doing for the last 24 hours." I say "I have seen you glaring at others, staring at others, kissing others, asking for alcohol from others," at this everyone looks at Haymitch. "Slapping yourself," I see Peeta slightly blushes. "And then coming here."

They stare at each other, and then look at me. "Can we see the pictures?" asks Rory –who was here only because we have pictures of him- "Rory, I have a feeling you don't want people to see this picture of you." I say handing him the picture from the cafeteria. "Oh…. Your right no one should see this." He says handing it back to me. "Don't worry I will give you your pictures after the meeting." I assure them.

After going over a few rebellion things they leave and I hand out the pictures. I'm about to leave when Boggs says "Wait, there's one I have from when we were testing the cameras." He hands me a photo. I look down at it and then gasp. It's a picture of me doing the chicken dance to distract Boggs from his job.

I hand it back to him then say "Burn this, no one is to see it." And walk off, but as I do I can't help but stare at the areas where the cameras are located.

**I couldn't think of a good ending. You see that big blue button? The one that FF just gave a makeover? Click on it. It's begging you to, it's saying "Reader, reader, click me! Please! PLEASE!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYYYYY! So I read the 1st chapter of this and it was HILARIOUS! I honestly can't beleive that **_**I**_** wrote **_**that**_**. It's too funny. Anyway, then I thought of everyone asking Coin if she looked at the pictures and her saying no, then I thought of this. You don't have to read it, I just randomly thought of this and decided to write it. Sorry if it's insane, weird, rushed, crappy quality, amazing, awful, has any mispelled words, if characters are OCC -wich they probably are, **_**(1 day later) **_**so funny that it makes you die, or if it's so awful you die. Takes place before squad... I it's think 741 (Star Squad! YAY!) leaves, Coin decides that since some people may not come back to come clean about the pictures. (Also sorry for super long AN)  
(Yet agian in Coin's POV)  
I don't own The Hunger Games**

"Everyone is in the Command room, President." Boggs tells me. "Good." I say standing up. The _real _part of the war is beggining soon. We are going into the capitol to take it over, and since some of the soilders won't be returning I decided to tell everyone the truth about the cameras.

Everyone meaning: Gale, Rory, Primrose, Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Finnick, and Annie. Except Annie, she dosen't need to come. Mostly because it would be awkward showing their pictures.

"Hello, I assume you all remember when I told you about the hidden careras?" I ask, and everone nods. "Good, I had also told you that I didn't have the pictures anymore. That I gave you the last ones. I lied."

I still have them. Why? Because when i'm bored they make me laugh." I say, and for once i'm not lying. "And since some soilders may not live through the war, I want to tell you all about the pictures." At this I see almost everyone looks uncomfortable. Except for Haymitch, who always has alwasys looked uncomfortable since he relized there was no alchohol here.

"I am sorry" Okay, now i'm lying. "but I must now embarrass you all." I say then turn on the projecter. "FINNICK." I yell, starteling him. "I know you stole _my _sugar cubes." I say, showing the picture of him taking them. "Wait..." He says "Is that why you've been so mean to me lately?" "Yes, it is."

"RORY." Everyone just from me yelling. "I know you like Prim!" I tease then show the picture of him staring at her. He turns bright red and so does Prim. "GALE. KATNISS. PEETA." I yell, _still _making them jump. "You all are really ridiculous." I say, showing the pictures of them in the cafeteria. "Also, Peeta when you slap yourself you look ridiculous." I say, and he turns around and says "Wait! No! Dont-" But I already pressed the button.

After showing Peeta glaring, staring, slapping, and having a breakdown. Katniss, Peeta, and Gale are all red. Katniss and Peeta because they're blushing. Gale just because he's angry. I knew it was a good idea to show them theese pictures!

"HAYMITCH." Everone STILL jumps. "You know there is no alchohol alowed in 13." I say showing him begging for some. Everyone but Haymitch laughs at this. They all looks at me and waits for me to yell someones name, prepared not to jump. I wait until they finnaly let their gaurd down then yell "BOGGS."

You're bad with ladders." I say, showing the picture of him falling down because of the camera flash. After we all laugh at Boggs, I tell them that's all, but as they are walking out I accidently press the "Next" button on the projecter instead of the power.

Everyone turns around to see why the picture changed, then starts laughing. I look at the screen, expecting to see Boggs falling. But it's not him, it's me...

DOING THE CHICKEN DANCE. I quicly turn off the projecter and walk out. _I shouldn't have put those cameras up, they caused all this._

_No... acctually, it was worth it. _I think and start laughing as I remember Boggs falling off the ladder.

**SORRY BOGGS. Yea... Also, I saw this yesterday. The abreviations for The hunger games books are THG CF and MJ... look at how close those letters are on your keyboard. Weird, right? If they aren't close then you don't have the same keyboard apperently... REVEIW! (And tell me if you thought of **_**another **_**chapter to this LOL) BYE.**


End file.
